Treasure Your Relationships
by EmeraldCube
Summary: It's been years since she went to school at UA and now Mei Hatsume is a profesional inventor for heroes. However one day Midoriya comes looking for an upgrade. Little do they know the two friends are both going to get far more than they bargained for.


**Fair warning here this story is going to cntain scenes of a sexual nature that some people will naturally find offensive, because this is the internet and we can't have nice things. If you don't want to see such content or are of an age where such content is inappropriate in your country then feel free to go back and find another fic.**

"_You know, if you are all aspiring to be heroes; then you should treasure your relationship with her."_

Deku stepped under the shade created by the doorway and into his apartment complex. It had been yet another day of fighting new villains who had been popping up lately. This latest one had been a dust manipulator who was choking civilians until they passed out or died and then stealing their money. It was a dangerous power to be sure even if it was being used on a relatively low scale crime spree. Many heroes wouldn't have managed well under the threat of asphyxiation through a source that was so very hard to block like that.

It was certainly a dangerous quirk, but it had not fared well when the hero who set off to stop the villain was capable of blowing away all the dust in the area with a single swing of his arm. It had been kind of underwhelming. Deku rolled his arm in a circle to stretch his right shoulder. It still got stiff sometimes even years after he had irreparably damaged his right arm as a young man. It had bothered him more and more in the last few years, there were so few villains popping up capable of giving him anything resembling a real workout and most of the stronger heroes he knew were not always available for sparring with the world's strongest man.

It wasn't because they couldn't find the time. No, it was just that it was universally acknowledged by pretty much everyone. Deku was simply _too strong_ to be able to do anything else but plant someone into the nearest solid structure capable of holding out against their body on impact. Actually now that he thought about it, he probably ought to do something nice for Tetsutetsu.

Midoriya smiled at the memory as he began walking up the stairs towards his apartment.

A bit of stiffness in his shoulder was a worthwhile price to pay to be the world's greatest hero.

The uncomfortable chaffing from the dust that _still_ found its way into his costume despite how quickly the incident had been resolved was pretty annoying though. Perhaps he needed to get an upgrade.

It was a quiet building, not many people lived there which was fine by Midoriya. It was good to escape the fame and adoration of the world. It helped him maintain perspective of who and what Deku stood for. It wasn't about the fame or the power. Being a hero was its own reward.

Midoriya found himself at his apartment door. His belt held most of the important things he needed to carry including the day to day wallet, keys and phone. At one point Mei Hatsume, the world's greatest inventor, had tried creating a spacial warp to store everything in his gloves. It had worked pretty well, right until he punched a slightly more durable villain than usual. It exploded sending all the stuff he was carrying in the glove flying in every direction.

For miles.

Mei had had had to apologise profusely for that one.

He was about to put the key in the lock before a shudder went through the building. Deku looked up as a trail of cement dust fell from the ceiling above his head. It was all the more impressive because the source of the vibrations was supposed to be contained by advanced building technology that had represented a huge dent in his and Mei's yearly income.

With a rueful sigh, Midoriya turned away from his door and back to the stairs. He needed to talk to Mei about those upgrades anyway.

Mei coughed and spluttered as she found and pressed the buttons that would open the windows of her lab and hopefully let some of the smoke out. It was all fine though.

Discomfort was temporary. Building something new was forever.

Mei took a moment to take stock and looked around at the many machines she was working on. It was a spacious lab and it was all hers. She had built so many more of her babies over the last few years since she'd moved into this new lab. There was a cot in the corner, cleverly disguised as a terminal of some sort with a coffee dispenser disguised as a micro-spectrometer next to it. She called it the Coffee Spectrometer. It transformed into a coffee maker on demand, producing the perfect 99% caffeine content beverage Mei loved. The remaining percent was the necessary chemicals to make the caffeine maintain a liquid state.

Mei had had to take the time to build such boring machines because otherwise _he'd _come and insist she do something ridiculous like spend a full night sleeping, or waste time eating three separate meals in a day. One big one was enough!

While the smoke was venting out through the pressurised fans designed with that specific purpose in mind. Mei went to her coffee maker and pressed the cleverly hidden button that would make the machine reveal its hidden treasure. Seconds later she was holding a steaming mug of the magical liquid that stopped her having to sleep at night.

Mei was thinking about building a machine that could covertly inject caffeine directly into her body when the door to her lab suddenly played the familiar sound that heralded Mei's greatest fear approaching.

"_I_ am here!" All Might's recorded voice shouted out through the lab.

With speed that was all the more impressive because it was born of desperation rather than a quirk; Mei jumped up off her seat to stuff the coffee mug away back in the still transformed coffee maker.

Mei hurriedly dumped the contents of the mug into the drain in the machine and then jammed the mug back into its special slot inside before hurriedly pressing the hidden button again and transforming the machine back to its disguised form.

It was just in time because Midoriya stepped through the door moments later.

"Hey Mei, I heard the noise… Is everything ok?" Midoriya said, looking around the room and then at a suspiciously still Mei.

Mei had frozen like a deer caught in headlights over the machine but quickly straightened up, rubbing the back of her head in an attempt to look innocent.

"Hi Midoriya!" Mei said with as much enthusiasm she could muster. "What brings you down here?" She asked, full well knowing what noise had brought Midoriya's attention down to her lab. She'd thought he was supposed to be out until late afternoon. Mei checked the clock on the wall to realise that she'd lost track of time again. She really needed to set up some sort of alarm for when Midoriya returned in the evenings.

"I wanted to ask you about an improvement for my costume. I was in a fight with a guy who could control dust today and it got all under my costume. I was hoping you could upgrade it to stop that sort of thing from happening again."

"Oh!" Mei exclaimed half in relief and half in excitement that he was asking for her to do something interesting. Maybe she wouldn't get dragged out of the lab again.

Mei came rushing into Midoriya's personal space and grabbed his arm as she looked over his green suit. "Well I could always change the tightness of it, but that probably wouldn't work perfectly. Might as well simply adjust the weave to prevent small particles from moving through the fabric. Or… perhaps some sort of electrostatic repellent or maybe, oooh muscles!"

Mei began groping Midoria's bicep as she was briefly side-tracked by his firm, muscled body. Then Mei caught herself before continuing rambling on about what kind of upgrade she might make to Deku's costume.

Midoriya had grown long used to Mei's complete lack of understanding when it came to the concept of personal space. At this point and had learnt to tolerate it. It was kind of endearing how close and personal she got with him. She'd toned it down a lot since they were at UA but while she'd stopped manhandling potential clients she'd never got out of the habit of doing it with Midoriya. It was also kind of funny to see some of his other friend's reactions when Mei acted like this around them. Todoroki's bemused yet still somehow stoic silent expression was always entertaining.

Midoriya knew Mei would carry on talking for a few minutes regardless of if he was paying attention so he looked around the room at her latest projects. There was a giant robot in the corner with a bit of smoke still coming out of it and a big hole in its side. No doubt that was the cause of the latest explosion. Maybe he needed to think about finding Mei somewhere larger to work in. Or somewhere far away from any large populations…

There was a pink belt with small thrusters built into it on one table, no doubt for Ochaco and what looked on closer inspection like a hand cannon in red and white. Midoriya noted that none of these were projects Mei had been working on a few days ago when he'd last checked on her and most of them looked well on their way to being finished too. Then he looked down and saw the clothes Mei was wearing.

Mei's tank top was covered in various stains. Grease and other mechanical fluids competed for space on what had been a white top but was decidedly more brown and black now like the tops she normally wore. Mei's jumpsuit had fared better around the waist but her legs were covered in dirt, dust and oil from when she'd been working on her latest machine. Midoriya spied a few cuts across the fabric of her top and pants, probably caused by the explosion or probably her own enthusiasm as she worked on another project leading to a few cuts and scrapes that had not been attended to. Midoriya let out a sigh.

"Mei, when was the last time you took a break?"

Mei stopped babbling and looked up at the taller man nervously. She didn't let go of his arm though.

"Err… I was just about to take one actually." Mei nodded rapidly but then turned towards another machine and began hurrying towards it. "Right after I-"

"Mei," Midoria cut her off, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run away. "You're filthy, when was the last time you stopped working and let yourself rest?"

Mei looked down at herself and only just now seemed to realise how much grime she had accumulated since she had last actually stopped working.

"Oh this is nothing!" Mei said with a laugh waving her hand in the air and turning in his grip to face a worktable with the design for another machine she'd been working on. She was so close to finishing the design for this new machine, she just knew it! Mei began to look over the design schematics, mumbling about scientific terms that went well over Midoriya's head, having somehow forgotten about the presence of the world's greatest hero who was still holding her by the wrist.

"Mei!" Midoriya exclaimed, forcing the young woman to stop with a huff and turn towards him. "Don't deflect. When was the last time you had a shower?"

"I don't know," Mei mumbled as she turned back to Midoriya. Mei's body was tense. She knew what was going to happen next.

Midoriya sighed good naturedly. Mei was always like this. Normally he tried to check up on her every day or two but with the recent upswing in criminal activity he had not had as much time to spend taking care of his friend who desperately needed a minder. No matter how much she protested the idea.

"Come on, let's get you washed. Then I think you need some shut-eye."

Of course, Mei immediately began struggling against Midoriya's grip and then began the inevitable tug of war with the genius inventor. Mei hooked her leg around the table leg as Midoriya gently started pulling her towards the door.

"Nooo! What about my babies!" Mei cried with tears in her eyes. She was always like this, Midoriya thought with exasperation. She struggled briefly against the unmoving force holding her wrist and managed to wrap another leg around the table.

Midoriya stopped pulling so strongly on Mei's arm and followed her as she tightened her legs around the table. He didn't want to risk hurting her with his strength. Even without using One for All he was incredibly strong at baseline and had to be careful with the comparatively more fragile girl. Mei would probably dislocate her arm before she let him take her out of the workshop, again, and Midoriya didn't want to have to explain to another doctor exactly what Mei's deal was. Midoriya wrapped his arm around Mei's arms and chest, pushing down and trapping both her arms at her sides and inhibiting her ability to hold onto the table leg. Then he used his remaining arm to pry her legs from around the table leg she had latched onto.

Mei screamed the whole time in anger at her imminent defeat and then surprised Midoriya when suddenly rockets came to life from under the waist of her jumpsuit, burning through the normally sturdy fabric, revealing her milky thighs and propelling her away from the hero. Or at least that was the idea.

It was not enough to stop the world's greatest hero and in short order the rocket belt, or whatever it was called, had been unattached and Mei was carried from the room with her arms trapped at her sides and her legs pulled up to her chest locked in place by Deku's strong arms.

"My _BABIES!_"

Deku carried the woman out of her lab and to her own apartment across the hall. He set Mei down but held onto her shoulder with his free hand while he fished out a spare key from his belt. Mei crossed her arms under her chest and looked away in a huff, knowing full well that there was no escaping back to her lab at this point.

Mei was frog marched into her messy apartment. There were dirty clothes strewn all over the floor and dirty dishes left in the sink or just abandoned on the sofa. It was safe to say that Mei was kind of a slob.

"Honestly Mei…" Midoriya sighed. "I thought you were going to clean up all this mess."

Mei blushed and looked down at her toes. "Well I did say that, but then I forgot and…"

"And you haven't been back since the last time I was here have you?" Midoriya reprimanded. He recognised now the positioning of the plates and dirty clothes. It had been over a week since he had visited Mei and Midoriya couldn't help feeling partly guilty at himself but also frustrated at the result of Mei's inability to look after herself.

"I think I'll have to come visit you more often," Midoriya muttered under his breath, suddenly feeling very tired. "Or maybe you should just move in with me. Heavens know it's the only way I'll be able to look after you properly." Raising his voice Midoriya continued "Okay, Mei you go have a shower. I'll clean this mess up."

Mei didn't even try to argue and went immediately into the washroom while Midoriya took stock of the situation before him. There was just _so much_ that needed cleaning. With a sigh Midoriya began picking up the dirty clothes and piling them together in one corner of the room. There was definitely more than one wash-load there, maybe it'd be better to split them into loads? Midoriya was interrupted from his work when Mei popped her head through the doorframe to her bathroom.

"I ran out of soap," she said in embarrassment. She'd completely forgotten to go shopping the last few days and she'd ran out of shampoo the last time Midoriya had insisted she clean herself up.

"_Really,_" Midoriya moaned. "Right then. I guess you'll just have to come shower in my place!"

There was a moment of silence between the two friends then Midoriya averted his face with a heavy blush while Mei pulled her head back into the bathroom.

It was a minute later that Mei's voice came through the open door. "That's very kind of you Midoriya, thanks."

Midoriya had not expected Mei to agree to his suggestion. He had said it in frustration and irritation at the entire situation. But he had made the offer and the woman had accepted.

"Okay then!" he said with false bravado. "Put… put your clothes back on and we'll head upstairs."

Midoriya waited for a few minutes while Mei redressed, then the couple walked silently to the elevator where they stood uncomfortably close together as the machine transported them up the several floors to Midoriya's apartment.

Midoriya stood in silence, refusing to look at Mei in sheer embarrassment. He'd never had a woman alone in his apartment before, let alone someone as close to him as Mei! This was so awkward. He struggled to maintain his composure but couldn't help a slight blush heading to his cheeks.

Meanwhile Mei was in a very similar boat. She was not sure of whatever social contract she had been offered and accepted it without thinking because she just wanted to get back to her lab. Something about entering Midoria's apartment was giving her butterflies in her stomach. Mei just wanted to get this all over with so this strange uncomfortable feeling would go away. Why was this elevator going to slowly?!

Mei tried distracting herself by trying to picture ways to speed up the mechanism of the elevator but her head just wouldn't engage. Then a picture of Midoriya shirtless the last time he'd had to adjust his costume came to mind and Mei couldn't help but blush for some reason she didn't quite understand.

Finally the ride in the elevator was over and Midoriya led Mei along the corridor to his room. He quickly unlocked the door, forcing his hand not to shake while doing so and let them both inside.

"The bathroom's over there," Midoriya said pointing around the corner of the hallway at the entrance to his apartment. "Just use whatever soaps you like, I don't mind which you use."

Mei nodded and hurried away from Midoriya around the corner and through the open door to Midoriya's bathroom before shutting the door and leaning against it.

Mei took a second to close her eyes and calm her racing heartbeat. This was completely outside her comfort zone. Humans were so confusing! Why did Midoriya offer to let her use his bathroom? Was it some social ritual that she didn't know about? Was she at risk of offending Midoriya somehow now she was in his apartment? He was basically her only friend and she did not want to lose that even if he did force her to stop working every now and then. Why couldn't he just leave her in her lab where things made sense!

Mei quickly shucked off her clothes and walked in the nude to Midoriya's shower. It was large and spacious for a shower, more of a walk-in than the small utilitarian shower that Mei had in her own apartment. The shower head above her head was large and there was another smaller one that could be lifted and moved to help the user wash difficult places.

Mei stepped in and turned around to look at the rest of the room, taking it in for the first time. It was styled simply in white and green. There were dark green almost black floor tiles, with the added feature they were designed to prevent slipping, and white marbled tiles on the walls. It was simple but nice Mei thought in passing.

Looking around at the rest of the room was more of the same as the shower. Midoriya might have gone simple with the walls and floor but the appliances and utilities were high end. Not that Mei couldn't improve them if she wanted to. Already she could think of five ways to improve the shower mechanism. The toilet could probably use a stro- And she had let herself get distracted again.

Mei went to turn around again and activated the shower. The water came out rapidly ice cold against her skin and Mei shrieked in alarm. She stepped backwards reflexively but slipped on the shower's floor and fell.

Midoriya hadn't quite known what to do with himself while Mei showered. This was the first time he had had anyone in his apartment in ages. In fact, it was also the first time he had had a woman on her own in his apartment. There wasn't much time for dating when you are a hero in high demand like he was. Not like he could risk that sort of thing regardless due to the risks created by One for All. And now Midoriya was picturing Mei naked in the shower. Brilliant.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Midoriya muttered to himself as he entered the kitchen to grab a carton of juice. "Can't control myself for more than a few minutes at the thought of a naked girl."

Suddenly Midoriya heard a shriek from the bathroom.

"Mei, are you alright in there?!" Midoriya shouted worriedly.

There was no response. Midoriya anxiously called again but still got no response.

Midoriya hurriedly walked to the bathroom door and shouted again. "Are you ok in there Mei?"

Again there was no answer. Midoriya steeled himself then reached for the door.

Deku burst into the room. The shower was still running. Mei was sat up on the floor while rubbing her head.

"Mei are you ok?" Midoriya asked as he rushed into the shower. He kneeled down and reached out to her, looking over her body for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine, I just slipped and banged my head," the pink haired girl groaned as she gathered her bearings. Then Mei remembered she was naked in front of her friend.

Midoriya seemed to have realised the same because he was averting his head and had closed his eyes as he held her up so he would not see anything. Mei had been sat on her behind on the floor with legs spread and Midoriya had gotten an eyeful of her breasts and between her legs.

This was one of those awkward social situation moments that she had never quite understood as a child and barely understood now. Mei was vaguely aware that the situation was supposed to be embarrassing. You were not supposed to let people see your chest or privates, her parents had drilled that into her head after _a lot_ of hard work when she was a kid. But Mei found she kind of wanted Midoriya to look at her body for some reason.

"Oh no, you're soaked through!" Mei observed suddenly as she beheld Deku above her.

Midorya looked down to see that he had been completely drenched by the shower which was still running but which had thankfully since warmed up slightly.

"Yeah I am," Midoriya responded dumbly. The cold moisture of the shower had gone completely unnoticed. All Deku had been thinking about was the girl who might need help.

Hey didn't Midoriya mention something about dust earlier? Mei struggled to remember the finer details of what people said when they were talking to her. She was getting better though! That's right, Deku needed an upgrade to his suit because he'd gotten dust under it. Dust all over his body under that tight green suit, all over his muscles. Mei felt blood rushing to her face and realised there was a sudden warmth developing between her legs.

"Hey Midoriya," Mei asked suddenly. "While you're all wet why don't you come take a shower aswell and wash off all that dust?"

Midoriya's eyes went comically wide and he let go of Mei scooting back away from her. This had the unfortunate side effect of baring all of Mei's nude body to his eyes once more. Midoriya got an eyeful of Mei's large breasts capped with light pink nipples and the unkept bush of pink hair between her legs before he got a hold of himself and looked away once more.

Midoriya started to get up off the floor of the shower. This was getting into dangerous territory, he needed to leave before something happened they both might regret.

"Mei, I should leave. I'd sorry for barging in on you like that. I'll let you shower in peace. Midoriya said as he stepped out of the shower and towards the door.

Mei was not sure what came over Midoriya all of a sudden but his nervousness and rejection of her offer left her feeling strangely hurt and confused. Midoriya leaving was the last thing she wanted right now.

"No wait," Mei said to Midoriya's back. The man froze in his tracks. Mei could feel the tension in the act. Midoriya was practically vibrating in place.

"Mei," he said with authority. "I really need to leave right now. Please."

Mei was taken aback by his sudden attitude change. This wasn't the kind man who came to spend time with her. It wasn't the man who took care of her and made sure she did not fall into a spiral of self-neglection. This was _Deku_ speaking.

The world's greatest hero had spoken and his voice just like everything else demanded attention without asking for it. It had never really come into Mei's mind before today. She had never really acknowledged mentally just _who _Midoriya was in the outside world. The sudden authority and strength behind words that would have sounded pleading out of anyone else's mouth left Mei lost for words.

There was clearly something wrong. Mei hadn't expected Midoriya to behave so strangely. Had she made a mistake of some sort? Was this the end of their friendship? Why couldn't people be like her inventions and just make sense!

Mei hadn't responded quickly enough. Midoriya sighed and some of the tension left his shoulders before he began walking towards the door again. He was moving through the door. Mei saw him moving, she knew if he left her now she would lose something precious that she would never have an opportunity to have again. It was that thought that brought her out of her shock and let her speak again.

"Don't leave me."

For a moment there was no response. Mei was not sure that Deku had heard her. She was trying to build up the nerve to shout when Deku's frame came through the doorway.

"Mei…" He said. "If we do this, I'm… I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

Mei was confused. Stop himself doing what? Mei just wanted him with her in this suddenly vulnerable place she had found herself in. She was not sure what exactly Deku was talking about but she nodded in acceptance anyway. Midoriya was safe, he always had been.

"Please."

Deku stepped back into the room.

Mei watched Midoriya take off his gauntlets, mask and boots. Then he unzipped his jumpsuit and stepped out of it. The fabric stuck against his leg like it did not want to let go and he had to lift his leg to peel off the suit away from his firm muscled calves.

Beneath that he wore simple black boxers and black socks which he quickly removed. Mei's breathing quickened and that heat between her legs returned tenfold as she beheld Midoriya in his nudity. She could see _everything_ in agonising close up detail thanks to her quirk which she used to full effect now. It was like a sculptor had been asked to sculpt the perfect Adonis and they had succeeded beyond anyone's wildest expectations. Everything was in perfect proportion, his calves, his thighs, his arms and toned stomach flexed with every small movement of his body. No muscle was left unattended and every one had seemingly been exercised and worked to the peak of human performance. Mei's quirk worked overtime to let her observe everything close up and in perfect detail, one rippling muscle at a time.

Midoriya stepped back into the shower and Mei was forced to adjust her eyes back to normal levels due to the close proximity and sudden movement. Now instead of seeing each part of Midoriya on its own Mei was treated to the full picture. Including Midoriya's large, stiff manhood. Mei's eyes widened at the sight, then her quirk activated again almost on its own and forced her to see _that_ with the same level of detail she had seen the rest of Midoriya's body.

"I suppose I should give you an explanation," Midoriya began as he entered the shower with her and kneeled down onto one knee in front of her. "My Quirk is called One for All. It isn't a natural Quirk. It was created by accident by All for One when he used his powers to combine a quirk called Stockpile with a Quirk that's only effect was that it could be passed from one person to another. The two Quirks merged and became One for All. Now every time it gets passed on, the strength of the previous users gets passed on aswell. Together the leftover power from each previous holder multiplies and leaves the user with incalculable strength. I am the ninth holder of One for ALL. The last user was All Might."

Mei gaped. This was unprecedented. To think that such a quirk could exist. The only other permanent power transferring Quirk on record of any kind was All for One. To think that the world's greatest hero could literally pass their power on to the next generation…

"But that's not all," Midoriya continued. He took hold of Mei under her arms and effortlessly lifted them both to their feet. "One for All does more than give me strength and it leaves each user with a few other effects, which are always different. All Might was pretty lucky, all that happened to him was his muscles bulged when he used the Quirk. Me on the other hand…"

Midoriya leaned forward and like slow motion to Mei's senses his lips connected with hers softly and tenderly. Fireworks burst in Mei's mind and she relaxed into the kiss as Midoriya's lips gently pressed against her own. Even though it seemed to last an eternity it was over all too soon when Midoriya pulled back and looked at her intently.

"In my case One for All didn't just give me the strength of all the previous holders of One for All. It also gave me their libido, magnified and multiplied every time I use One for All. I've been holding it in all this time since we were kids. So I need you to understand Mei, that once we start I probably won't be able to stop myself."

"That's ok Midoriya, do whatever you want," Mei said, placing her palms against his unyielding torso. "Just promise you won't leave."

"I promise Mei," Midoriya said. "I'll be as gentle as I can the first time okay?"

"Okay." Mei nodded with a soft smile on her face and reached up to run a hand through Midoriya's hair. With the other she adjusted the shower so it was warm enough for her liking and then she pulled the green haired man's face down to hers. Midoriya eagerly leaned into her and their lips met.

It was brief and over far too soon for either's liking. Despite having shared an intimate kiss just before the two young adults pecked their lips together with blushes on their faces before pulling back just as quickly, which gave way to giddy smiles neither Mei or Midoriya could repress. Midoriya and Mei looked each other in the eye. Midoriya had had plenty of civilians and rescues steal kisses before. He had always been careful and treated it as just part of the job, none of that had meant anything to him. This was the first kiss either Midoriya or Mei had ever entered of their own volition and it was all the more special because of it.

Their second kiss was just as good as the first Mei thought. Midoriya's mouth opened and Mei's instinctively followed suit. Then Mei was surprised as his tongue gently probed against hers before sliding in deeper into her mouth, exploring her teeth and gums before returning to hers. This bizarre new sensation left Mei practically giddy. Mei eagerly reciprocated and their tongues became entwined, both slippery organs rubbing against each other sending jolts of electricity through the minds of the couple.

Midoriya's hands began to roam Mei's back with need. One hand moved up, fingers threaded through her pink hair and held her at the back of her head, cradling it as he leaned her back slightly for a better angle with which to kiss her. The other went lower down; holding up her body as he devoured her mouth. Which was good because Mei wasn't entirely sure she could support herself right now.

Mei suddenly became acutely aware of Midoriya's member pressing hotly against her stomach. It was like a bar of heated iron against her skin. She reached down to Midoriya's lower back and pulled him in harder against her, pressing that solid warmth harder against her skin as Midoriya continued to have his way with her lips. The virgin muscles between Mei's legs quivered in need.

Midoriya responded by wrapping the lower arm around her waist, holding Mei at her hip as he pulled her tighter against him in turn. His other hand tightened in her hair and he pulled her head back and away from his own leaving just enough room to let him speak.

"Mei," he groaned her name into her mouth, his lips brushed against hers as the friction of their bodies rubbing together excited his already impossibly stiff erection further. Mei could practically feel the tension in those words and knew she needed to do something to help relieve the pressure on Midoriya's body. He held back from just taking and ravishing her even now but every man had his limits and Midoriya was fast approaching his.

Mei let go of Midoriya's head and snuck her arm between them. Midoriya's grip on her lessened in response and Mei used the opportunity to take Midoriya's erection in her hand. But then…

"What do I do?" Mei asked meekly. She'd never contemplated any of this. Mei had no knowledge of sex beyond basic sex education, she had absolutely no idea what to do at this moment. She was a completely blank slate and her ignorance left her nervous. She wasn't allowed to be for long though because Midoriya brought his own hand from her head to cover her own as he took a half step back to make room between them.

"Pump it up and down, like this," he said as he tightened his grip around her hand and brought it up and down his stiff pole. Mei watched in rapt attention and continued to follow his instruction when he let go. She pumped his erection down slowly as far as the stretching skin would allow her to before bringing it back up. She tugged upwards until the foreskin at the end of Midoriya's shaft bunched up almost comically. Mei giggled despite herself at the sight. Then she readjusted her grip, allowing the skin of his shaft to return to its normal position, then stretch downwards as she brought it further down before starting a slow but steady rhythm. Midorya leaned his head back and breathed heavily out of his nose.

Mei only had a moment to appreciate the erotic expression on Midoriya's face before his head fell forward he was on her again. A hand in her hair pulled her head back to his and he hungrily kissed her. The other hand went to her waist. Then Mei felt Midoriya's hand move down, cupping one of her arse-cheeks before gripping it tightly in his hand and lifting her up.

Mei's arms weren't long enough to keep a hold of Midoriya's member properly in this new position and she was forced to let go. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs automatically wrapped around Midoria's torso as he held her up with just one hand. Mei felt Midoriya adjusted his grip to better hold her in place. His hand moved directly under her rear. Mei felt herself pressing down against his palm as a result of the position. His hand in that spot was like an itch she couldn't quite scratch. It was so close to that burning heat between her thighs.

They stayed like that for a minute kissing. Mei was held up in place by Midoriya, her body wrapped around his as he stood in the centre of the shower. Mei was lifted high enough that her head was above Midoriya's now and she held his head in hers now as they continued to kiss beneath the water.

The water fell onto Mei's back and neck, flowing down her body and between their chests. It left their bodies slippery and Midoriya was forced to adjust his grip. He let go of Mei's hair briefly to take hold of one of Mei's arse-cheeks then Mei felt his other hand go to the other. The tips of his fingers teased and rubbed against the sensitive flesh surrounding arsehole but not quite touching the centre in this new position and stoked the fire of Mei's arousal higher. Midoriya used the new handhold to lift Mei slightly higher than before. Their kiss was broken by the shift and Mei looked down questioningly at Midoriya. With Mei's now slightly elevated position Midoriya's hand was able to slip under Mei again, but instead of holding her by her arse Mei felt him cupping her womanhood in its entirety.

Then Midoriya moved his hand back to Mei's hair, leaving her entire body weight pressing down on Midoriya's palm. The sudden pressure made Mei squeal into the kiss Midoriya pulled her down into a moment later. Midoriya's palm was holding Mei up, his thumb sticking out and pressing against an arsecheek. Midoriya's fingers came together in front, brushing over her nethers. Mei felt his hot fingers pressing against the damp hair between her legs, and against a line of sensitive flesh where the dripping lips of her virginal lips had parted. There was a spike of sensation somewhere near the front of her pussy as Midoriya's fingers settled, covering her entire vagina. Then her weight shifted slightly and Mei moaned again as suddenly more pressure was placed on that spot. It spread through Mei and suddenly the warm water of the shower didn't feel so hot anymore by comparison to what she felt between her legs.

"Midoriya," Mei groaned, not having enough in her to do more than say his name at the moment. Fortunately, Midoriya understood the desire for more in Mei's expression though and his fingers began to move, curling inwards before splaying out. His fingertips touched that sensitive, slick flesh between Mei's legs then spread out. Midoriya's fingers pushed Mei's lips further apart, rubbing against her as they did so. Midoriya's middle and index fingers brushed to either side of a bundle of flesh as they did so and Mei moaned again into Midoriya's mouth. Her grip on his hair tightened and she pulled hard on his head, tilting her head to kiss him deeper.

Midoriya felt the raised flesh and moved his middle finger to feel out that raised portion of skin. Feeling it out and tracing the contours of her clitoris, Midoriya recognised what he was touching for what it was and immediately went to familiarise himself with the bundle of nerves.

The constant stimulus had Mei writhing above him. She broke their kiss and with need in her eyes reached down behind and beneath her where Midoriya's penis stood stiff and unattended. Mei awkwardly tried to pump it up and down, but at the height she was the angle and position was hard to work with and she could only grasp the head of his cock. Instead Mei settled for holding and squeezing the head of Midoriya's dick with the tips of her fingers in response to the spikes of pleasure she felt between her legs.

The sensation of Mei's fingers was slight but left Midoriya wanting more. Midoriya adjusted his hold on Mei again so that his hands returned to her hips and he lowered her down so their faces were level. At the new angle Mei's breasts pressed against Midoriya's firm, muscular chest and she was now able to push her hand between their bodies to grasp his member properly. Mei pumped his cock, now wet from the running shower in her hand as she wrapped her other arm around Midoriya and kissed him forcefully.

In the new position Midoriya's hands weren't touching Mei's more sensitive spots though. Mei was left unattended with only the stimulus from their kissing and the feeling of her nipples rubbing against his skin serving to keep her at her level of arousal without letting it grow higher. Mei moaned with need into Midoriya's mouth and gripped more tightly on his member which did not give an inch as she squeezed as tight as she could with her hand. It was strange to think that Midoriya's cock seemed as tough and unyielding as the rest of his body.

"More," Mei panted into Midorya's face as she broke for air. Midoriya's dick was standing stiff between them now and he lifted Mei up again. Instinctively knowing what to do Mei adjusted her grip on Midoriya's member and lined it up with her pussy. As she did so Midoriya lowered her down slightly and instead of entering her his cock slipped and Midoriya's cockhead rubbed up across Mei's body, sliding and rubbing against her clit as it did so. Midoriya grunted as Mei let a small squeal out between her clenched teeth and gripped his waist with her legs.

Midoriya readjusted the young woman in his arms while she frantically lined him up. Then Midoriya started to bring Mei down again. Mei let go when it became obvious that Midoriya's cock was lodged against her entrance and wrapped both arms around Midoriya's neck tightly while at the same time loosening the grip of her legs around his waist. Midoriya's cockhead pressed up, unyielding against the weight of the woman bearing down on it. Mei's pussy was untouched and too tight though for Midoriya's cock to just slide in. For a few seconds they stayed like that, Midoriya gently lowering more of Mei's weight against his cock while she held onto him in anticipation. Then for a moment Mei and Midoriya's worlds went blank as the soft flesh between Mei's thighs gave way and Midoriya's cockhead popped inside Mei's pussy.

Midoriya managed to maintain his hold and his standing position for a few moments longer than any other man might and then in a feat that many might consider superhuman given the circumstances he held Mei gently against him as he went down to his knees slowly. Midoriya careful not to jostle his member inside the pinkette as she held onto him with all her strength.

The sensation was like nothing Mei had felt before. The sensation of her pussy stretching around his girth was slightly painful at first but the heat between her legs and the sensation of Midoriya's cock pressing against her stretched walls was so intense it overshadowed everything else. Mei only became aware of the world around her again when she felt the solid floor of the shower against her back.

Opening her eyes which she now realised were closed Mei saw Midoriya bracing himself above her. His arms were straight either side of her head as he held himself still above her. Mei looked up at Midoriya and saw his expression was part worry and part grimace as he resisted the urge to simply begin pumping into her.

Mei mentally took stick of the rest of her body. Mei's grip had slackened and her arms had fallen to the side along with her legs which were now bent at the knee and spread wide under their own weight.

"Are you alright Mei?" Midoriya asked when she didn't say anything.

Something wonderful grew inside Mei's chest at the care and love in Midoriya's voice. The thought that Midoriya was holding back at this moment, just to make sure she was alright. Despite his Quirk given lust and the intense sensations of her pussy tightening around his member, Midoriya somehow still managed to hold himself back to make sure she was ok.

Mei lifted her arms to either side of Midoriya's head and in each hand she grabbed a handful of his hair before pulling him down. Midoriya's arms were locked straight in position though and Midoriya was forced to readjust his handhold as he did so. Neither of them were ready though when in the process Midoriya's entire body shifted and his dick slid deeper into Mei's slick pussy.

Midoriya went still again and took a moment to catch his breath. His cock was fit to burst right then but he knew he couldn't make Mei wait. Mei looked at him with breathless lust, hands heightening in his hair practically almost begging him to continue. With care this time, Midoriya adjusted his position so that his arms were sticking up from the elbow which rested just past Mei's shoulders. His hands and forearms were free in this position and he could caress Mei's face as she held onto him in turn. Midoriya adjusted his legs so that he would be able to move his hips more easily. Finally Midoriya let his concentration fall on the beautiful woman beneath him. Through the entire process of moving into position Mei hadn't said a word but now with their faces barely an inch apart Midoriya could feel her hot breath against his face.

"Midoriya…" Mei pulled the green haired man against her into another kiss. Midoriya let himself fall into it as he finally let himself start moving. Slowly at first he pulled out before equally slowly he began pushing back in and stopping slightly deeper than he had before. Midoriya repeated the motion but on the second attempt he came across a barrier.

"Mei, I…"

"Do it," Mei looked into Midiroya's eyes with trust and love.

Midoriya continued to push, slowly breaking Mei's hymen against his firm cock as he officially took away her virginity. Mei didn't make a sound except for heavy breathing as Midoria completely penetrated her hymen. Then Mei's breathing eased slightly, her muscles lost a bit of tension and Midoriya knew he had completely entered her.

Midoriya held himself still again as Mei's eyes squeezed shut at the discomforting sensation.

"I'll be ok, just give me a moment," she said.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours in Midoriya's mind. He was kind of thankful for it though because the prolonged wait was enough to help his raging arousal die down slightly which meant Midoriya would not be finishing so soon.

Mei experimentally rolled her hips against Midoriya, and they both felt as the head of his member rubbed against the deepest parts in her. "Okay," Mei gasped up at him.

Midoriya slowly began to pull his member out of the woman below him until just the head of his dick was inside her. Then equally slowly he began to penetrate her once more until his entire length was wrapped in the smooth flesh of Mei's pussy.

But both of them wanted more. Midoriya repeated the same motion as before, faster this time to both lovers' pleasure. Midoriya quickly built up a steady rhythm and they both lost themselves in their lovemaking.

Mei and Midoriya were both inexperienced though and in short order Midoriya felt his balls tighten as Mei felt a dam of pressure about to break free inside her.

Midoriya pulled back from their kiss. "Mei, I'm about to cum," Midoriya said.

"M-me too," Mei mumbled inti their kiss.

Midoriya's thrusting became more eratic and mei's body tensed up beneath him and then both lovers came.

"_Midoriya._"

"_Mei._"

Mei held tightly onto Midoriya and her body shuddered through her orgasm while Midoria's cock pumped into her pussy.

Midoriya slumped over Mei, being careful to hold up most of his weight not to squash her.

"We should probably get up," Midoriya said.

"Mhmm," Mei replied. Now that they had stopped their lovemaking the hard floor of the shower suddenly made itself known again.

Midoriya pulled Mei up so she was sat on his lap face to face. The jostling motion pressed Midoriya's member against Mei's still sensitive insides and she gasped at the sensation.

"Y-you're still hard?" Mei asked in surprise. She may not have known about sex but she did know that men were supposed to go soft again after sex.

"Yeah, my Quirk remember?" Midoriya said while rubbing his hands up and down her back. "My libido is pretty big thanks to One for All, honestly I feel like I could just keep going."

"Wow… But that means you're not satisfied!" She realised.

"Y-yeah, but it's not a big deal though-" Midoriya began.

"No," Mei said firmly. "I couldn't just leave you like this, after all that. Let's… lets do it again, just not here." she said with a blush.

"R-really. Are you sure?" Midoriya asked in surprise. "Won't you be sensitive still?"

"I'm fine!" Mei said while stroking his face. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Just-" Mei gasped at the sensation of Midoriya's cock twitching inside her, "walk slowly."

"Okay," Midoriya said and then he carefully lifted them up, with Mei still impaled on his hard member. He was careful to keep her pressed against him so as not to jostle her too much but as he began to walk out of the bathroom the motions of his hips still caused his cock to move inside her making her moan and coo into his ear. Midoriya's cock twitched inside her at the sound he made in his ear which only made Mei moan louder.

Midoriya turned off the shower then grabbed a large green towel before wrapping it around them. Then he carefully walked them both out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. Mei moaned every step and Midoriya had to resist the urge to just press her against the wall or floor and start again every time.

Eventually they reached the bedroom. Midoriya gently laid Mei down on the edge of the bed with the towel beneath her. Mei unwrapped her arms and legs from around him and Midoriya pulled away, finally unsheathing himself as he stood up straight above her. The feeling of being empty again was almost uncomfortable but Mei knew it wouldn't last long.

Mei scooted up on the bed and laid down in the middle of the bed which was much larger than her single she realised. It could probably fit three people on it comfortably. Midoriya grabbed the towel and rubbed himself mostly dry then got onto the bed. He knee-walked towards her then crawled on top of her so their faces were level.

They kissed again as Midoriya lined himself up and pressed inside her much to Mei's satisfaction.

The bed was much more comfortable than the floor of the shower Mei realised as Midoriya began to increase the speed of his thrusts. The soft fabric rubbed against her skin and warmed her as Midoriya's heat penetrated her faster and faster.

His cock rubbed inside her and the combination of his thrusts and his weight pressing down above her left Mei feeling like she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and love like she'd never thought she might experience. They stayed like that for a while. Midoriya took to a steady pace thrusting smoothly into Mei's moist cavern and Mei did her best to bear through as Midoriya's pace steadily built her up to orgasm after orgasm.

What felt like hours later Mei had lost count of how many times she'd came on Midoriya's cock. Despite everything though Midoriya wasn't showing any signs of tiredness. Midoriya was barely breaking a sweat even though his face was flushed with arousal looking down at Mei's blissed out expression.

"Mei…" Midoriya panted, "I'm close!"

"Mmmm, Midoriya," Mei moaned as the aftershocks of her latest orgasm subsided. Mei was worn out by now. Her hands weakly lifted to pull Midoriya's face down for a kiss. Midoriya came inside her. Liquid heat burst inside her love tunnel for the second time and Mei was taken by surprise when she suddenly came again.

Midoriya finished inside her then slowly rolled to the side on the bed onto his back. After a few moments Mei rolled onto her side and cuddled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was…"

"Yeah…" Midoriya replied.

Mei closed her eyes and nuzzled into the side of his neck. "I love you Midoriya," she mumbled into his ear."

Midoriya turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too Mei."

Mei cracked open her eyes. "We sh- wait, you're still hard?"

Midoriya looked down at his still rock solid cock pointing up in the air.

"Y-yeah, like I said my Quirk remember. My libido is pretty big. B-but this definitely took the edge off!" Midoriya said hurriedly. "This is fine really."

"Are you sure?"

Midoriya nodded quickly

"Then," Mei yawned widely. "Th-that's good I guess. I'll just have to- to get better, last… mmm longer."

"It's fine Mei, really you don't have to do that for me," Midoriya said. He turned his head back to Mei, but she was already asleep.

Midoriya smiled fondly at the girl snuggled up against him. Content even if not fully spent Midoriya wraped his arms around the pink haired young woman next to him and went to sleep.


End file.
